


Cannot Keep A Sparrow Down

by Unchained_Silver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, brotherly bonding!, its sad at first, tagging stuff is hard ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unchained_Silver/pseuds/Unchained_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A half second of Hanzo looking away was all it took for the mission to go to hell, and his brother is in the line of fire. </p><p>Alternate Summary:<br/>The mission went to hell- and everyone's favorite robotic cyborg went down with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannot Keep A Sparrow Down

**Author's Note:**

> _WHY_ why do I cause so much pain for the poor little bab that is Genji. ;-;
> 
> He's too easy to torture.
> 
> This takes place when Hanzo and Genji have made up for their past, and they act like real good brothers.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any OOC-ness, grammar and spelling.
> 
> ((Just gunna toss this here- This is not meant to ship these two. They are brothers. BROTHERS.))
> 
> ((also- I know it's not cannon, at least I don't think it is, but I wrote Hanzo with prosthetics. The man jumps off a building and LANDS it, no way he could do that with regular legs, lol))
> 
> HEY! I only updated because there was already a work called 'Sparrow Down' on this site! My apologies there- I thought I had checked! The title will be Cannot Keep A Sparrow Down until I can think of a better replacement.

The cyborg was flitting around the payload, the heavy cart slowly moving as Genji took down agent after agent in it's path-some with shurikins, others with his sword. The team had gotten separated- Zenyatta and Mercy were with Rienhardt and D.Va, Reinhardt's shield had been broken and his armor cracked, and D.Va's mech was no more. They were against more firepower then originally thought. Genji whirled to take out another agent, only to see them fall with an arrow passing through their head. "Nice shot, _aniki_!" Genji's exclaimed through his comm, hearing a brief 'Hmm' in response. The cyborg was smirking beneath his helmet. His moves becoming bolder and bolder now that he knew Hanzo had his back.

"D.Va is stable, I am on my way." Mercy's voice echoed through the comms. "ETA of five minutes." The doctor received multiple sound of affirmations through the comms.

The Hanzo let out a breath as he aimed- letting the arrow fly and bury itself into yet another Talon agent that had tried to take Genji down. He drew a sonic arrow, sending it into the edge of the next corner the payload needed to move around. "Genji, around the next corner there are at least 15 more agents." Hanzo said through his teeth. He himself whirled with a scatter arrow draw to strike down the agents he heard climbing to his sniping nest only to hear six gunshots in quick succession, followed by six loud _THUMPS_ of bodies hitting the ground, followed by a familiar sounding drawl. "Got yer back, Han." A nod was all he gave back to the cowboy as he crawled onto the roof. 

"Soon to be none!" Genji said with a smirk easily able to be heard in his voice. The payload was inching closer and closer to the corner, and everything grew quiet. Mercy was still about four minutes out. There were no more agents attacking. "Hanzo- are they still there?"

Hanzo drew back and fired another sonic arrow- he only had five left now. " _Kuso_! Genji- get back! Their numbers have quadrupled- and look above you!" Hanzo drew a regular arrow and sent it through one of the five Talon agents that had jumped out of the building next to Genji to land behind him. He then took a scatter arrow and after half a second of calculating, sent it to bounce off a street pole so that all or the retractions would go straight into the group of Talon agents waiting around the corner. He doesn't know how many he takes out, but he goes to do it again. His eyes flick to Genji every few seconds as he battles the four remaining agents that had dropped from the building. It was now obvious they were robotic in nature, as blow after blow was landing and they acted as if they were never struck. He was also ignoring gunshot after gunshot behind him. 

"Hanzo- dodge!" Came McCree's shout from behind him as more shots were fired and bullet casings clattered to the ground. Hanzo rocketed to his left, rolling and drawing an arrow. He spun to face who attacked him and sent an arrow through his attacker's throat. "You need t' move yer little sniper's nest, Han." McCree said as he threw a flash-bang in the face of another Talon agent. 

"I'm well aware of tha-" Was Hanzo's response as he turned to look back towards Genji in the street below- and his voice died in his throat. In the brief moment he had turned to stop his own attacker, the four Talon agents that were attacking Genji and had grabbed him and were holding him still. His arms were held out by two, the third had an arm around Genji's throat with a hand over Genji's comm, effectively blocking the signal. The fourth had a hand on the sword Genji used when he summoned his dragon spirit. Before Hanzo even had time to take aim the Talon omnic had taken Genji's sword and sliced through his brother's arm. The shriek of metal slicing through metal echoed through the streets along with Genji's shout of pain, which was cut off by the omnic driving the sword through his chest, barely missing it's comrade. It was that moment that the other Talon agents that had gathered around the corner ran out. The omnic then grabbed for Genji's second shorter sword was pulling back to drive it into Genji's stomach. Hanzo couldn't hear anything other then the loud crack of his brother's arm hitting the street.

"Genji!" His last arrow was drawn back- his tattoos glowing an eerie blue. He channeled an extra half second longer then normal. " _RYUU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU_!". His two dragons spiraled through the air, ripping the omnics that were holding Genji to shreds, not touching Genji. Through his comm he could hear McCree calling to Mercy telling her to hurry, Talon agents had gotten to Genji. The dragons stopped and started to move towards the other approaching Talon agents, and Hanzo had already jumped off of the roof he was on-heading to the ground at a rapid speed. He hit the ground, taking off in a run, not even bothering to roll to lessen the pressure on his prosthetics that were groaning in protest. Hanzo didn't think as Mercy asked what the damage was- Genji had just fallen to his knees, his remaining hand moving to grasp at what was left of his arm which was nothing. The dragon had reached the other agents, and their screams echoed in the air as they were torn to shreds by the two ethereal dragons that they couldn't hurt. The streets were drenched in the Talon agents' blood when Hanzo got to Genji's side, dropping to his knees and catching him as he started to fall forwards. He heard but didn't register as McCree described Genji's injuries and that he was about to reach him. He didn't register anything other then Genji's struggling to breathe. 

"..Hanzo!" Mercy's voice called to him through the comm as he held Genji upright. "I will be there in under two minutes! If you can, remove the sword without further damage and apply pressure!" Many loud gunshots echoed through the comms before Mercy spoke again. " _Warum jetzt mehr_! I may be longer then two minutes, we just ran into more opposition, me and Phara may be able to get over to you still. Hold on!"

Hanzo was already following her directions, speaking to Genji in hushed tones. He pulled the sword out as Mercy directed- he looked physically hurt to hear Genji's groans of pain. " _Tada, otōto o shigamitsukimasu. Tasuke ga mō kimasu_." Once the sword was removed, Hanzo really noticed how much Genji was bleeding. The loss of his arm was leaking what appearing to be an oil of some sort, and he was bleeding heavily from the wound on his chest.

Genji grabbed the wrist of the hand Hanzo was pushing on his chest with, almost breaking it as he clenched down. He breathing was becoming more and more ragged, and he struggled to get words out. "Can't... _breathe_...get the mask... _off_ -" Genji leaned against Hanzo as he took the hand that wasn't on Genji's chest to release the clasps on his helm, and it clattered to the ground next to Genji's arm a moment later. Hanzo gently moved Genji so he was laying on his back, holding his head up but still pushing down on Genji's chest.

The screams of the Talon agents had finally ceased- and not one was left alive. All that could be heard was Hanzo murmuring to Genji in Japanese, Genji's labored breathing, the sound of boots hitting the ground and spurs.

Genji's eyes were darting around, like he was trying to focus-his pupils were blown wide, the golden brown of his eyes barely able to be seen as he finally started to hold focus on Hanzo's face as he looked up. He was pale- paler then he should of been even if he kept his helm on constantly. He had a small trail of blood leaking from his mouth. He was staying conscious- but he wouldn't be able to hold out for too much longer.

When McCree finally reached the two brothers, he swore and opened his comm line Hanzo could be barely heard still murmuring in Japanese to Genji. "Doc- Hazo's hands are full. It looks like Genji's going into shock. How far out are you?"

Mercy didn't respond. All that could be heard was gunfire and explosions echoing through the streets.

"Doc! Mercy!" McCree shouted into his comm as he pulled off his serape, moving it into Hanzo's hand as the duo both pushed down on the makeshift temporary bandage. The serape quickly becoming a much darker red.

Hanzo swapped from Japanese to English, speaking loud enough for McCree's comm line to pick him up clearly. "Mercy! How long until you can make it here?" When she didn't respond, Hanzo just shouted louder. " **Angela**!"

The healer finally responded. "Comm signals to you were being blocked. Me and Phara are airborne on our way to get you. Tracer has the drop ship on-route, everyone else is already on board. Once we get to you, we are heading back to Gibraltar." She paused. "I should be to you soon, we can see the payload from- _Mein Gott. Wie viele_ \- you have more Talon agents heading towards your location! There looks to be twenty of them, and they all have heavy weaponry and armor."

"They will be dealt with before you arrive." Hanzo growled out as his tattoo began glowing again. Consequences of using the dragons too much be damned. 

"Hanzo- you don't need ta use the dragons again yet-" McCree started before getting cut off by Hanzo growling out a pained " _ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau_ ", and the dragons appeared once more, circling the trio. 

Once the agents arrived, they were turned to shreds even faster then the last group. 

Genji was barely responding, or breathing.

Once the last agent fell the dragons faded, Mercy and Phara had just landed next to them, her Caduceus Staff already latched onto Genji in an attempt to keep him stable. A second later, a whirring of an engine could be heard as the transport ship drew closer, landing a little ways away. The doors opened and D.Va called out the door, "Med-bay is set up for you, doc!" 

"Hanzo- if you could, lift your brother. McCree, keep pressure." Mercy directed as Genji's breathing began to falter. "We need to get him on board _now_." Hanzo and McCree did as told, and the group hurried as fast as they could to get onto the shuttle, Phara having grabbed Genji's swords, arm and helm from the ground. Once Hanzo had placed Genji down on the makeshift operating table on the shuttle, Mercy forced him and McCree out of the room- herself, Zenyatta and Lúcio remaining in the med-bay. 

"Hang on luvs- taking off! We'll be back to base in a few." Tracer's voice could be heard through the ships intercom.

It was at that moment that everything caught up to Hanzo. The adrenaline raced out of his system and he felt the utter exhaustion from using the dragons not once, but twice within five minutes. His prosthetics were acting up, and it was a wonder they were still holding up his weight. He was covered in his brother's blood. _Again_ , the demons in his mind hissed. His ears were ringing.

He hadn't moved and was pulled to a seat by D.Va. He could see the other members of the team talking to him, see their lips moving, but he couldn't hear them, all he heard was a repeating sound of Genji's pained shout, the clattering echo of metal hitting stone. It mixed in with sounds he always tried to forget- his brothers shrieks of pain and anguish from when he set his dragon upon him years ago. Hanzo squeezed his eyes shut, his head in his hands. He didn't move.

He felt the jolt of the ship hitting the ground rather roughly- his eyes flashing open. In that second, he saw Mercy sprint by moving faster due to Lúcio's music, pushing Genji on a gurney. All Hanzo had time to see was Mercy's almost panicked look, and that Genji wasn't breathing on his own.

He stood to follow, and all of the sounds came crashing back. His legs audibly groaning, gaining him some looks from his teammates as he pushed himself forwards, following Mercy. An arm shot out and grabbed his own, stopping him just long enough for the owner of said arm to speak. "Genji 'ill be alright- Angela can fix 'im up." With that, Hanzo pulled his arm out of McCree's grip and followed the path Mercy had taken to get to the medical ward of the base. 

Lúcio stood outside the door of the operating room, and skated over to Hanzo once he saw him. "Mercy's working on him now. You can wait out here- but you might want to wash some of the blood off first." the Brazilian said gently, pointing towards one of the nearby prep rooms. "Mercy said to tell you that you could use the surgery prep room to wash up a bit." Lúcio clapped a hand on Hanzo's shoulder. "Genji will be alright." With that, he left.

Hanzo, surprisingly, did as he was told. When he sat to begin waiting, he had scrubbed the blood from his hands and arms. His head ached, he was exhausted, his legs were pained, and the demons that had been dormant in his mind since he had made up with Genji were back at the forefront of his mind. 

This would be a long wait.  


* * *

  
It was a few hours later that Mercy finally excited the surgery room. She looked startled to see Hanzo waiting right outside. She looked him up and down, noting how exhausted he was. She spoke with a warm smile though. "Genji is alright. It was close, but he'll be just fine. He is resting now, but you can go in and see him. He probably will not wake until a few hours pass though." Her smile faded somewhat, and her eyes looked sad as she continued. "He will, unfortunately, be down an arm until me and Torbjörn can create another that will work."

Hanzo nodded and pushed himself to his feet, clearing his throat before speaking. "Thank you, Angela." His voice was hoarse- he hadn't spoken since before bringing Genji onto the drop ship. He swayed as he stood, and it seemed he didn't even notice.

"You should get some rest. Like I said, he won't be awake for a few hours." Mercy paused, watching Hanzo's expression as she continued. "I can get an extra bed brought in if you would like."

"Thank you- but that is not necessary." His face was stoic but his eyes were red, and he was hiding pain. "How bad?" 

The two discussed Genji's condition for a few more minutes before Mercy excused herself, the doctor was exhausted. Hanzo was sitting in a chair next to the bed Genji was resting in. He looked so peaceful sleeping- like none of the stress or pressures of the past years had even occurred, with the exception of the scars crisscrossing his face. 

Hanzo ruffled Genji's green hair, recalling Mercy's description of his injuries. A clean cut through his arm, he just needed a replacement made. The stab wound in his chest had tucked between ribs, puncturing Genji's lung, and causing it to later collapse. Damage dealt to some of the mechanics around his neck, due to how one of the agents had grabbed him to keep him still. Mercy said he had been lucky. 

He shouldn't of needed to be lucky.  


* * *

  
Genji came to slowly. Everything was too bright, the artificial light in the room far too bright for his eyes. He tried to bring a hand to cover his eyes, forgetting that he had lost it- he thought his arm wasn't responding when his eyes weren't covered. He squeezed his eyes shut, as the rest of his senses were coming back. Around him was soft- it had to of been blankets, and a weight rested on his uninjured shoulder. An annoying _beep, beep, beep_ , was all he could hear at first- shortly followed be someone speaking. He couldn't make out details until he focused. 

"Genji..? Are you awake now, _Otōto_?" 

He squeezed his eyes shut more, scrunching up his face and letting out a small sound of complaint as the feeling of pain returned. He reached out blindly with his remaining hand grasping for anything. The weight left his shoulder and the warm feeling of another hand was placed in his grip. He felt someone messing with his hair. He cracked his eyes open slowly, re-adjusting to the bright artificial lighting. Everything was blurry at first, and then it all came into crisp clear focus. He was in a hospital recovery room. His brother sat next to him, cradling his hand and watching him. He struggled to sit up, ignoring the stabbing pains that laced through his body as he did.

Hanzo tried to keep him still. "Settle down Genji- Dr. Ziegler will have my head if she finds out you hurt yourself more when I'm watching." He said with a small smirk, not showing it but ecstatic that Genji was alright.

"She won't be mad if I tell her I did it myself, _aniki_." Genji said as he continue to try to sit up. "Help me out here, Hanzo." 

With a sigh, Hanzo helped Genji sit up. Before he had time to move again, his brother's remaining arm wrapped around his shoulder in an attempted hug, and Genji was hiding his face in Hanzo's shoulder. The younger of the duo was shaking.

" _Arigatō_ , Hanzo." Genji squeaked out.

Hanzo returned the hug with a soft smile. " _Anata wa, futatabi sukoshi suzume o tobimasu_."

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS(Please excuse if anyhting is wrong, blame google translate.):  
> aniki - Older Brother  
> Kuso - Shit  
> RYUU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU - The dragon feasts on my enemies (I think? I was honestly having a little bit of trouble translating what exactly this means. C'mon- it's what he says when he ults, lol)  
> Warum jetzt mehr - Why more now  
> Tada, otōto o shigamitsukimasu. Tasuke ga mō kimasu  
> Mein Gott. Wie viele - My God, how many  
> Otōto - Younger Brother  
> Arigatō - Thank You  
> Anata wa, futatabi sukoshi suzume o tobimasu - You'll fly again, little sparrow.
> 
>  
> 
> So i guess that's all for now. 
> 
> OH OH OH! I keep trying to get ideas for more fics, if anyone has any prompts they might want- let me know and I will try to do it! (In most circumstances that is.)
> 
> So NOW that's all for now!  
> ( 'ω')ﾉ bye


End file.
